Wanting you
by LeiaGray
Summary: MarcoxAce, Cute Marco ( God, I love cute Marco ;) ), Fluff, AU, Rated M for chapter 3. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I am really busy at the moment-yay :)

So anyway, here is something new. I would really love if you would leave a review!

Beta´d by Nica 13 :)

It´s written from both Marco´s and Ace´s POV, so, I hope you like it^^

* * *

**Marco**

He wore chucks. Why I look at shoes first when I see people, I will never understand. As I lifted my gaze, trying to keep it unobtrusive, I saw black pants, white v-neck shirt and a red scarf. I am hesitating, whether to look at his face or not, as I am always surprised, well, most likely disappointed, when I do it. Just like today. Only this time, disappointment was the last I could think of. Black wavy hair, cute freckles and eyes with a colour like melted steel, on a really beautiful face. The boy looks like a god, damn it. But since when are god´s taking the bus?

**Ace**

Blue eyes. Well, piercing blue, as I first met his gaze, I felt like he could see right through me. And that really cute, weird pineapple hair. I don´t know when I started to look people first in the eyes, then letting my gaze go lower, undress them with my mind and try to decide if they are worth to think more about or not.

This time I will. I smile at him, as I get off the bus. He looks like he got caught, as he smiles gently back. Have I mentioned those abs?

**Marco**

It´s been three weeks, and every day from anew, we smile at each other when our eyes meet at the bus, meanwhile daily. My mind is starting to make up images, and those really start to proof my sturdiness. I can´t get him off my mind, the way his body moves, how his arms are glistening from sweat when it´s hot outside, how I would hold him, kiss him, arouse him. I sigh and let my gaze wander, but he isn´t there today. Damn it.

**Ace**

I would love to let my hands run through his cute hair, it looks soft and I am really curious if it smells like pineapple or not. And I am also curious about _his_ scent. I bet he smells amazing. If I could wrap my arms around him, maybe some of his scent would stick on me? I know that I would really need to hold myself back, so that I´m not going down on all fours for him.

Also I am late that day, because my mind is making really nice suggestions in my sleep, about what he would do with me. And I am just a man, I do need to take care of that.

And also it´s my first day at the university.

**Marco**

As I got up the stairs, into the big entry hall, I recall the way he looked at me yesterday, in my mind. A knowing smile on his lips, as if he knew exactly how I look naked. Well, maybe his mind is also showing him nice suggestions.

I want him. I want to hear him moan, want to lick the salty skin at his neck and want to arouse him.

I should get my mind onto something else. I am stepping in for Jinbei, a friend of mine, at his job at the university, as he got sick and today all the new ones are here.

**Ace**

The university is huge, but I really don´t care, because all I want is that pineapple-guy. Maybe I should make an announcement? **Hey hot pineapple-guy with those amazing blue eyes, I saw you at the bus and I would really love to suck you. Call...**

Yeah. Maybe you would rather walk then get on that bus ever again.

I am looking for that damn auditorium, that I can´t find. After checking my map I notice that I just missed it. I think about him way too often, and sighing, I enter the hall.

**Marco**

You know that I started to miss you? Everyday I wake up, my first thought is about you, and when I go to bed, the last one also. Even in my sleep, I think about you. I would really like to know if I am going crazy on my own here, or if there´s a slight chance that you may feel that way too?

I´ve lost myself in a fantasies about you. Sighing I get to the desk, waiting for class to shut up and imagining you, how you would look if you would enter the hall. How you would push your hair out of your face, how your body would move and how our eyes would meet, after you placed that cute ass of yours on your seat.

I am thinking about going home, just go to bed again, and do it to myself, because it might be wrong having a hard-on in front of the class. They are all adults, but still. Sighing, I let my gaze wander through the room, as I notice someone slipping in at the last second. Someone whit raven hair, freckles and muscles that are even well seeable even under the loose shirt that you are wearing. Alright, Marco, relax. You are a grown up and now you will focus on teaching!

I start with the attendance list, at least I have a chance to know what´s your name, right?

**Ace**

As you call up my name, my voice is throaty, as I declare that I am here. You smile at me, and nervous I smile back. Seriously, how long is this going to take? Can´t the damn lesson just be over, so I can linger in class a little longer, like I forgot something and then just pull you at the table and, well, hope that no one comes in here?

But your voice is amazing, and it´s not hard to listen to you at all, especially when you inform us, that you are only our substitute teacher. Yes! Then we won´t get a problem if I go for it. Although this might be the only chance I get, since it might be the last time I ever get the chance to talk to you.

And finally, the lesson is over, I linger and then I can hear steps coming towards me, as I look up, and there you stand. I feel hot and cold at the same time, you take the seat next to me, we are alone in the room by now, and you look at me, with eyes like ice-crystals, piercing blue.

**Marco**

I want you. I don´t know why, but you drive me crazy. I slowly come closer to you, so close that I can finally smell you.

Dear God... It is totally stupid, I have never even heard you say more than one word, but I want you so bad. You´re locking your eyes with mine, those steel-grey eyes and I really want to kiss those lips of yours. I should´ve brought ice-cream, so I could lick some off your lips...

I would like to wake up next to you, with you in my arms, sleep at your side at night, while rain is pouring against the window, every day, starting now. You are getting closer to my face, your overwhelming scent catches my attention, and your hair... I am watching fascinated how the light glimmers on it. I would really like to see the wind tangling it, until I can´t hold back anymore and dig my fingers into it.

**Ace**

I totally lost track of time, as we lean in closer, I can feel your breath on my face. You raise your hand and gently wipe one of my soft waves out of my face, the first time you are touching me. I want more.

I want you.

Everything seems so unnatural, like time stopped and there is only us left.

You start saying something. I look at you, curious. I didn´t get it the first time, I can feel my face redden, you smile indulgent at me, repeating it.

"So...what´s your favorite dish, yoi?" you whisper. I need to smile at that.

* * *

**Marco**

Of course you love steak. Steak! I just _never_ get it done right. This is going to be a disaster.

I took the chance to invite you, I think it would be way too weird to ask Jinbei about your number, right? And I didn´t know if I would get a chance to talk to you again.

So I am heading home, at least, not my home, Izou´s to be exact, but I just moved here, and haven´t had the time to look for my own apartment yet, so I am staying with him for a bit.

Tomorrow evening you will come here, and I will try too cook.

Cursing, I throw my shoes in a corner, knowing that Izou is going to be pissed about it, but, what the hell.

**Ace**

Steak?! Why did I say that? No one, well maybe no one except Sanji, could pull that off. Hell, even I can´t cook that! But it was the first thing that popped in my mind, and it really is my favorite dish. Otherwise, I need to admit, that the thought of you, while you are trying to prepare my favorite, probably sweating in the kitchen, wiping the sweat off your face... Damn.

**Marco**

"Move your shoes to the right place, goddammit!" Izou´s shouting as I come home.

"Hello to you too, yoi." I answer, sighing, and go back to the hallway, move my shoes to the place where Izou wants them to be and come back into the living room.

"Hi Marco-chan." Izou is smiling at me, like the whole scene before didn´t happen, and I am thinking again, that I should get him tested for schizophrenia.

* * *

Second part tomorrow-if you are nice :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys-a really big thank you for all the reviews I got-those make me so happy!**

**I really hope you like that part, too.**

**Maybe I am done writing part 3 even today, so I could post it tomorrow ;)**

**Beta´d by Nica13-Thank you! And sorry for my sloppy mistakes -.-  
**

* * *

**Ace**

I know, no guy at my age should ask himself this, but – What should I wear tomorrow?

Sighing, I put the white shirt back in my closet.

White...could get dirty when I eat, Red...I wore today... Grey? But it could also get dirty, and it´s a loose fit, and I certainly do want to drive him crazy. Black...

**Marco**

"You invited him over for dinner? You have spoken to him once and invited him over? This is so just not you. You-" Raising my eyebrow annoyed, I cover Izou´s mouth with my hand.

"Yeah, and you tell me that you would have been able to think straight, if he´s standing so close that you can actually _smell_ him, yoi?"

"So he clouded your brain? Well, anyway, what are you going to wear?"

**Ace**

Alright. Black shirt, because I look hot in black, and it makes me appear slimmer. Dark grey jeans. Black boxers... but otherwise? Maybe none? Maybe he wants to pull those off? Easier access, if I wouldn´t be wearing any at all...

**Marco**

Sighing I look at the pile of clothes Izou grabbed out my closet. As he starts to do pro´s and con´s of every single piece, I try to leave the room.

"When you picked one, let me know, yoi."

"Get back in here, I want your opinion!"

"You won´t listen to me anyway, yoi!"

"So?"

**Ace**

I am on my way over, it´s raining buckets and I am cold. I haven´t slept all night and I am sexually frustrated. It´s all your fault!

But if I am lucky, you are going to warm me up, feed me and release me from my desire towards you. And maybe I need to admit that I am a bit nervous?

**Marco**

"So, I am heading out!" Izou. He cuddles me before I can flee.

"Good luck!" he says, smiling. I can only nod.

"Marco-chan, look, nothing can go wrong! You have prepared dinner, you look smoking hot, and I also put some lube into your dresser. You see? Everything is going to be alright! But seriously, if you are going to do it, please go to your room, I don´t want stains on the couch, it has been expensive."

**Ace**

I curse again, I am thinking about running, but I was already soaked anyway, within seconds. I can see a woman...wait man? I have no idea...coming towards me, and I envy her/him for a while, because that person has an umbrella.

As we pass, the person raises an eyebrow and smirks, until she/he pulls softly at my shirt and drags me under the huge umbrella. Oh, it´s a man.

"Are you Ace?"

**Marco**

Ace should be here any minute, and my phone is ringing now. Damn it. My mind suggests every scenario why you are cancelling, maybe you had an accident? As I pick up, those images are getting from worse to ridiculous. Izou. God, no.

"Ace is sooo cuuute!" he squeaks into my ear.

"What?!" is all I manage to bring out, perplexed.

"I just met him." I can literally hear his grin. Could someone please shoot me?

"What did you just say, yoi?!"

**Ace**

So, he is a really nice crazy person. You think I am cute? And sexy? And my freckles turn you on? And I smell amazing? Well, I need to admit, I really like that.

Still broadly grinning, I check the piece of paper, and yes, I found your place. I ring the bell and wait.

Breathe in and out, in and out, you are not going to hyperventilate, Ace! You can do this. You are a man. A manly man!

And then the door opens and all my nervousness flows away when I see your smile.

"So...what do you wanna drink, yoi?"

"Something warm?" I am still freezing.

"Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee."

"Alright, yoi."

I watch you as you prepare the coffee-maker, you look amazing, wearing a dark-blue dress-shirt that matches your eyes very well. I really want to take it off you...

"Come with me, yoi." You order suddenly, and I follow you, until we are in a room. Your room? There are a lot of unpacked boxes, but your bed is huge. Hm.

"Undress yourself, yoi."

"What?!"

**Marco **

You look so freaking cute when you are blushing. I can´t hold back a smile, get a dry shirt, jeans and a towel out of my wardrobe and hand them to you.

"Your clothes are wet, yoi." I say and you look down yourself.

"Oh." You just make and with a shrug you pull your shirt off. God, damn it. Those abs! Before I lose control, I take the towel and throw it over your head.

**Ace**

The next thing I can feel, is you, rubbing my hair softly dry. No one has ever done that to me, and you are so gentle. Eventually I grab the towel and slowly pull it out of my face, so I can look at you, look in your eyes. You meet my gaze.

"Dinner´s ready soon, yoi." You whisper and lean in, brushing my lips softly with yours, then pulling back and leaving the room, so I can change.

I want more.

As I enter the kitchen the smell of fried meat is irresistible. My stomach lets out a growl, and I catch your smile. As you are busy with filling the plates, I get closer, stand right behind you.

**Marco **

You are standing behind me and I can feel your hands on my hips. Gently, but determined you pull me against yours, until I can feel your cock against my ass. I can feel myself getting hard and freeze in my movements as your breath touches my neck.

"Go on." you whisper into my ear and let your hands wander over my chest, opening the top button on my shirt, your lips brushing over my neck. I can´t hold back a shudder.

**Ace**

God, you smell so amazing, I take a deep breath and try to catch your scent, so I have something to remember. The skin on your nape is so soft, I gently brush my lips over it. My hand starts teasing you, slowly caressing your chest, slipping between the notches of your shirt. You can´t hold a slight moan back. I want to feel more of you, see you, want to lick every drop of sweat, want to watch how you catch your breath when we finally unite.

"Your food is getting cold, yoi." you whisper, your voice hoarse. Your head is slightly tilted to the back, your eyes closed. I withdraw my hands, take the plates out of your grip and just let you stand there as I walk to the table. You follow me after you got out of your torpor.

"So...what do you want for desert, yoi?" You smile at me, after I praised your cooking skills, it was really good, nearly the best food I ever got...I should definitely keep you around if you can feed me.

And I am surprised how easy talking to you is, we get along well, and I really like your voice.

And I want you for desert, so why are you asking anyway? Instead I ask you what you can offer and you smirk at my question and summon me to follow you.

**Marco**

I open the door of the fridge and as I look inside, you step behind me, as close as before, not that I would mind.

"Strawberries!" you suddenly burst out, delighted. I would really like to know if you are thinking the same about strawberries as I do? I get goosebumps on my arms, and you brush your warm hands over my skin, to get them away.

Smiling I start to cut the green leaves off, you step even closer behind me, your hands softly rubbing my belly. And there you got my weakness.

**Ace**

"Is that fun for you, yoi?" you ask softly.

What? Standing behind you, watching you, smelling your incredible scent and observe how you shudder under my touch?

"Yes...very much so..." I whisper in your ear. I can nearly feel your smile, as I start to kiss a trail from under your ear to your shoulder. But suddenly you flinch and put your finger in your mouth. I step back and turn you around.

"Cut?" I ask you, slightly amused, slightly worried. You nod and look really cute, with your finger in your mouth.

**Marco**

Why are you asking me where I keep my patches? I roll my eyes but you look so...stern and I just point at a cupboard, you are already busy looking for a patch.

"Let me see." you order and I show you my thumb.

"It´s nothing. I really don´t need one, yoi."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You´re a man. And now give me your finger."

After you patched me up, you look at me, a broad grin suddenly on your face.

"Close your eyes!" you say and I raise an eyebrow at that.

"What for?" I ask curious, but you only grin more. Hmm... maybe you want to kiss me? Well, alright with me. I close them and hear you roam around in the cupboard once more.

"Don´t glimpse!" you say and I feel something on my thumb, where the patch is.

"So. Done. Now you can look!" Your voice sounds proud, sighing, I open my eyes and look at my thumb, where a mentally disturbed looking smiley-face grins(?) at me. I need to laugh. That was just not what I expected.

**Ace**

Seriously, that was the best smiley I ever drew and you laugh! I never made such a charming one! But it´s too nice to hear you laugh out loud, so I don´t mind and smile as you need to laugh again, every time you look at your finger.

**Marco**

The first thing I see, after I regain my breath, is a huge plate of strawberries made by you. You pull out a fork and hold a strawberry under my nose, feeding me. I enjoy it, because I know that you need to leave soon, as Izou will be coming home later tonight and you will take the bus home. But you already invited me over to your place for the next time, so I don´t have to wait that long.

I don´t want you to go, I can´t let you. What if there will be no next time? What if you change your mind? Sighing, I walk with you to the front door and watch how you get your wet shoes back on. You changed back into your still slightly wet clothes too.

As you stand straight, your gaze locks with mine.

**Ace**

I really don´t want to leave. I want to sleep here, with you. But how should I put it? What if you don´t like me the way I do? What, if only one date between us was not enough for you? If this would have been only sex, I already would be at home. But I have a feeling that this could be, no, will be something more.

I don´t want to leave, don´t know what I should do, so I just stare at you, my gaze stopping at your lips. They look so soft, so full, gentle. I can´t hold myself back. I give in to my desire and cross the small distance between the two of us. As if you knew exactly what I intended, your wrap you hands around me and hold me close, I press you against the wall behind your back and your hot breath brushes over my skin, as I start to kiss your face. Your cheeks, your nose, your forehead. As you close your eyes I let a finger trail softly over your face, stopping at your lips. You groan and open your eyes again, looking at me demanding. I need to smirk and start from anew.

**Marco**

This is torture. Why can´t you kiss me already? You are teasing me, and I really can´t hold back anymore. With a groan, I turn us around, so your back is tightly against the wall, you let out a small cry of surprise, and then I capture your lips.

You taste like strawberry. I want more and let my tongue softly brush over your lower lip, demanding entrance and you open your mouth for me, your tongue playing with mine. Your taste is amazing. Our kiss deepens, it gets more passionate, nearly rough and as you moan into the kiss, I can´t hold back a smirk. We part for air and I look at you, still smirking.

**Ace**

"You taste good, yoi." you whisper, your voice rough and I can feel my cheeks redden. We part a bit more, I need to take a deep breath and try to ignore the fact that my pants became suddenly _very_ tight.

"I hate the fact that neither of us is living alone." I say and you smile at that.

"Soon, yoi." you answer and kiss me again, gentle this time.

"I should get going..." I whisper apologizing and you nod in a way that clearly says that you need to hold back to _not _just chain me on your bed. But I know myself, if you are as good in bed as you kiss, I will not be able to hold myself back and I really don´t want your brother to hear me scream.

I take your hand and place a soft kiss on the palm.

"Thank you, Marco." You smile at me.

"Good night...Can I call you tomorrow, yoi?"

"I would be really mad if you wouldn´t."

And with that, I leave.

* * *

**Aaaaand cliffhanger-yay ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it took some more time than I tought, but here it comes :)**

**I really don´t like that chapter...:(**

**I miss "hard" Marco, I think... ;)**

**Beta´d by Nica 13 -thank youuu**

* * *

**Marco**

Feeling weak, I let myself fall against the door. I am falling for you and I want you here. I need you here. It´s like you are melting the loneliness of my heart.

**Ace**

Maybe I could miss the bus. I could go back, and- but you are not stupid. I left early enough. It´s funny, but I am still afraid, that you might not feel the way I feel. I am falling in love with you, and you kissed me. You wouldn´t if you didn´t feel the same way...I think.

**Marco**

It´s freezing, but the air smells clean after the rain, the streets are glistening still moist, everything is silent, all I can hear are my footsteps as I run. I need to catch you. I see you in the exact same moment the bus holds and opens the doors.

**Ace**

"Ace!" Your amazing voice, that wraps around my heart. I turn around and there you run towards me, your breath heavy.

"Please don´t go, yoi." you press out, after you stand in front of me.

"Why?" I need to ask, I am sorry. I feel myself blushing but I need to hear it from you, I want to know if we are on the same page.

"I am not even wearing shoes, Ace." you say and that´s enough for me. I need to laugh as I see your wet socks and you pull me in your arms. The bus is leaving without me.

Your fingers are gently trailing over my skin, my face, my body. I want you. I want to taste you, smell you, feel you. Your breath is getting faster, I can feel your heartbeat under my fingertips, as I push my hand under your shirt and start to caress the skin underneath. I unbutton your shirt and let my fingers trail lower, our kiss deepening, as I finally push it down your shoulders.

I can feel your abs, my hands wandering over your amazing tattoo on your chest, and you take a sharp breath as I brush over your nipple.

I can feel every scar, every hollow, you are so sexy, so irresistible.

**Marco**

I can´t hold back any longer, pushing you backwards into my room. I want you.

Now.

Being near you drives me insane with lust and passion. Your fingers are trailing gently over my body, my back and over my spine. I take your face in my hands and finally I can start kissing those cute freckles of yours, you press yourself against me, I can feel your breath, your hands, you turn me on that much, I can´t even think anymore, hell, I don´t want to think anymore.

Your tongue is slowly exploring my mouth, my hands are roaming through your hair, it´s soft, silky. My hands wander to your hips, I can feel your fingertips softly brushing over my back, and stopping at my ass, gripping it slightly. Your shirt comes off quickly.

We part a little, I take your hands, then caress your arms, shoulders, over your back and start slowly kissing your chin, your neck. I push you towards the bed and shove you on it, kneeling over you, so I can straddle your hips. I take your wrists in my hand and hold your arms over your head, my tongue slowly tracing over your collar bone, until I reach a hard nipple of yours, already waiting for me. You shudder under my tongue and try to hold back a moan.

"Ace. Let me hear you, yoi." I murmur, smirking and repeat the motion on your nipple. I earn a soft moan and smiling, I make my way down your chest. My lips kissing over your navel, until I push my tongue in it, earning a loud groan from you, your back arching.

As I lick my lips, I open your fly and pull your pants down, you raise your hips, so I can go on with that.

**Ace**

I´m done. What you are doing with me, it´s so different from my imagination, it´s way better. My body, my soul, are longing for you and every part of my body is screaming for you to go on.

My pants are landing on the floor.

You pull my underwear down, slowly, teasingly you kiss every inch of skin that you lay free, exposing the part that aches for your touch.

My boxers are soon on the floor, too.

You smile at me as you are trailing your tongue over the soft skin between my thighs, I hold on the bedsheets for dear life, resisting the urge to press you down on my waiting arousal. You lick it from the base to the top, never breaking eye contact, all I can do is watching mesmerized. I let out a moan as you suck on the tip hard, my skin is glistening from sweat, my body shivering under your touch. Right before my climax you stop and I pull you towards me, looking in your eyes.

"You´re mean." I gasp, causing you to smirk, and kiss my face. I capture your lips and start to unzip your pants, pulling them off, caressing the hot skin that is underneath your underwear, gently taking you in my hand. You moan as I start to stroke you, your breath gets heavier. I kiss you, taking every moan I get in.

**Marco**

This feeling, this moment is overwhelming. I pant and let my head rest on your shoulder, bite your skin softly and let my tongue swirl over the red spot.

"Don´t dare stopping now, yoi." I whisper as I lean in to kiss you again. You eagerly respond.

Just before I can feel myself reaching closure, I pull your hand back.

You look at me surprised, but I only smile at you, pressing you down the mattress and rub my body against yours. Together we pull off my boxers and another passionate kiss inflames, you´re wrapping your legs around my waist.

"Take me." you whisper and lock eyes with me.

**Ace**

I cringe as you push the first finger in, to make me loose, but you kiss me immediately, your other hand palming my cock. Shortly after I got used to the feeling, you push in a second, then a third digit, fucking me with your fingers. I groan.

"Ready, yoi?" I can only nod to that, and you withdraw your fingers, causing me to moan in protest, but you sit down, pulling me into your lap, so our legs are around each other´s waists.

With a single thrust, you push yourself in, I let out a cry of surprise and slight pain, but nothing I can´t take. You wait, giving me time to adjust.

"Move!" I growl, I don´t need the time to get used to the feeling, I only need you. You meet my movements as I start riding you, we are staring at each other, your cheeks are slightly blushed, your skin glistening and I smile, at this moment you change the angle and start to hit my prostate.

"Fuck...Marco..."

"Do you want more, yoi?"

"Yes, please! More...aarrggnn..." I pant and you start to bite my neck softly, your pace increasing, you´re taking me faster, harder, deeper.

**Marco**

Your moans are like sweet honey in my ears, just like I wished. I wipe some of your black strands out of your face, kissing your cheeks. I tell you that you are perfect, so beautiful and just can´t stop kissing you.

You smile and let your head shift back slightly, so I can kiss your neck, too. I let my hand wander over your body, the other at your ass, helping you move, pushing you up and down, and as I wrap my palm around your cock again, you come, screaming from pleasure. Your shivers are going right into my crotch, and I need to thrust in more, just a little more, until I feel yourself getting even tighter and with a loud groan I come inside you.

**Ace**

You gently push me upwards, moving the hand that was around my member to my mouth and I start to suck my cum off your fingers. I never felt so dirty, in a good way, and so aroused after I came. You lock eyes with me, as you complete my task, licking your hand clean, then pulling me close and kissing me gently. You wipe my hair out my face, tugging the blankets over us, and then I am allowed to do, what I wanted to do, since I first saw you - falling asleep in your arms.

"I am falling for you, yoi." you whisper softly into my ear. I feel warm.

"Same here..." I whisper back and let myself get pulled closer, as I fall asleep.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
